bailamos?
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: Grell tiene boletos para una gran fiesta, y planeaba llevar a un gran prospecto para conquistarlo con su despampanante belleza. pero aquella persona es la mas dificil del mundo, el frio William T. Spears sera la victima de grell. YAOI WillxGrell   ...?


Hola! QwQ este fic tenía ya rato que lo había escrito; pero por la escuela y las tareas, no había podido pasarlo.

Es un Will x Grell, me encanta esta pareja y es poco explotada, así que yo contribuiré a que este fandom crezca! Es un poco difícil trabajar con esta serie, pero dios, como se disfruta. Ya saben esa yaoi, así que si no les gusta, aun están a tiempo de regresar al menú y no dañar sus jóvenes y frágiles mentes.

Si no….adelante que esperan! A leer se ha dicho!

Ya sabe, kuroshitsuji no es mío y todo el palabrerío que sigue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Titulo: Bailamos?**_

-William!- esa voz, esa estrepitosa voz rompía con la mística tranquilidad de aquella biblioteca. –William! Wiiiii~lliam!- por más que aquel pulcro shinigami trataba de ignorarla, sabía que tarde o temprano acabaría con su paciencia. –William!

-un suspiro de resignación le rodeo, aquel sonido de tacones sobre el mármol del piso era tan similar a una sinfonía fúnebre. Acercándose veloz como león en plena casa. Aun así, Will no levanto la vista, ya estaba atrasado y no quería hacer horas extra, por lo que continuo rellenando los huecos de aquel documento.

-William~!- aquel hombre de largo cabello escarlata se abalanzo contra el escritorio, casi tirando el bote de la tinta.

-señor Sutcliff.- le miro afilando la vista por el accidente que casi arruinaba su trabajo. –por qué no está trabajando?

-ah? Porque a termine.- le respondió apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio. Sus ojos esmeraldas se entornaron al mirar a su superior. Temblaba sutilmente lleno de emoción.

-tiene trabajo atrasado, recuerda?- su vista esquivo el coqueteo del exuberante dios de la muerte y se perdió en su trabajo otra vez.

-aaah~ Will! Eres tan estricto conmigo.- se quejo el pelirrojo haciendo ademanes de dama en desgracia. –yo que venía a invitarte a un baile y tú me tratas así, aaah~ que cruel.

El shinigami pelinegro levanto la vista, curioso por lo que acababa de escuchar, pero sin mostrar realmente mucha emoción.

-mira.- Grell saco de su capa roja un sobre blanco del cual asomaban dos boletos de finos grabados plateados.- son para el baile más grande y exclusivo de toda Inglaterra.- sonrió altanero.

-los robaste de algún cadáver?- pregunto el superior intrigado por la autenticidad de aquellos boletos.

-claro que no!- el pelirrojo pareció ofenderse. Esa sonrisa tan amplia y retadora se escondió momentáneamente. –Madame Red y yo ovamos a ir, pero…-sacudió la cabeza y miro a Will otra vez. –alguien como yo no puede ir sola; me haría el honor de acompañarme, Will?.- acomodo su largo cabello con un movimiento rápido de su mano y le guiño el ojo a su superior. -nee~?

-tengo trabajo.- respondió cortante, evitando el tener que ir con el shinigami carmesí. No podía negarlo, la fiesta le resultaba tentadora, pero…su ideal no era ir con Grell Sutcliff.

Ah?- le miro son creerlo. –QUE? Me estas rechazando?- Grell perdió la poca compostura que tenia. –y con qué patética excusa! Mejor me hubieras dicho que ya tienes planes o que tienes novia, lo cual dudo, o cualquier otra patraña!- grito agitando los brazos con desesperación.

-tengo que corregir tus informes, es inapropiado usar tinta roja para todo el escrito.- Will no se altero ni un poco, casi se podía decir que disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a Grell, esos pucheros eran tan entretenidos.

-ah! William!- dio un pisotón haciendo sonar sus tacones. –vamos, tomate un descanso de vez en cuando! Eres demasiado aburrido.- le reclamo señalándole con el dedito acusador.

William no le respondió, solo le miro y arqueo una ceja. El no era aburrido, era muy diferente ser aburrido a ser perfeccionista y el, William T. Spears era perfeccionista, no aburrido. Solo deseaba que todo estuviera presentable y en orden, era eso un pecado?

-vamos Will, es una gran fiesta.- insistió tratando de convencerle. –por favor.

-ya cansado de escucharle, Will le hizo un ademan con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto pero aceptando al fin la propuesta.

-yay! Esto estará de muerte!- Grell dio un brinco lleno de emoción. -aah~ paso por ti a las 6 pm!-l grito mientras se enfilaba a la puerta de la habitación.

-pero aun no es tu hora de salida. -Will miro el reloj, apneas eran las 12 am, definitivamente aun no era su hora de salida. – señor sut…- pero en esos segundo que había perdido de vista al pelirrojo, este había desaparecido. –Descontare esto de su salario.- se dijo volviendo al trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las 6: 05 pm. Will sabía la hora, pero aun no terminaba y se negaba a dejar su trabajo a medias.

-William! Vámonos!- las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Y la pluma del shinigami dejo un gran rayón sobre la hoja en que trabajaba.

El pelinegro miraba aquella marca casi como si fuera una maldición de dios. Y ese error era tan apremiante que ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a Grell, ya después lo mataría por haberle hecho errar.

-Will, vámonos. Ya es tarde.- los pasos presurosos y gráciles se acercaban al escritorio. –qué? Ni siquiera te has ido a cambiar? Yo no pienso llevarte en esas fachas!

William no le prestó atención, arrugo la hoja y la tiro. Abrió un cajón y saco de él otra hoja, mojo sutilmente la punta de su pluma en el tintero y lo deslizo por el borde para eliminar los excesos y dejar solo la cantidad necesaria de tinta.

Pero algo le arrebato la pluma y cuando levanto la vista…

-Grell Sutcliff, porque traes esa ropa tan impropia?- dio un fugaz vistazo a su compañero y desvió la vista hasta su pluma, la cual estaba en la mano del pelirrojo.

-no te gusta?- el pelirrojo contoneo un poco su cadera para hacer que aquel vestido escarlata se luciera, con un movimiento de su cabeza acomodo lo caireles que cuidadosamente había hecho en los mechones mas largos de su hermoso pelo.

-no, es demasiado indecente.- ajustado era la palabra, pero Will no la diría. Tal vez provocador, no! No lo diría. Era indecente y punto! Desvió la vista incomodo por la vestimenta y cercanía del otro shinigami. –no es adecuado.

-y lo que tu traes si?- respondió de forma tosca. Will se acomodo los lentes. –WAAAAA!-

La guadaña del shinigami paso rosando las hebras del largo cabello, y su propietario se angustio de creerlo cortado.

-AAH! No hagas eso! No sabes cuánto tarde en arreglarlo.- murmuro asuntado mientras revisaba que ningún mechón de su pelo hubiera sufrido daño. –si vas a ir conmigo?- le pregunto con un poco de temor, ocultándose tras un mechón de su cabello, estrujando la pluma en sus manos.

Will suspiro resignado.

-sí, vamos.- se resigno, aunque le pidiera 5 minutos más, Grell no lo dejaría trabajar en paz.

Una sonrisa asomo en el rostro del pelirrojo. Ya habían salido de la biblioteca y caminaban hacia un lujoso carruaje, de donde lo había sacado Grell? Era una magnifica pregunta.

-toma, te traje esto.- una vez arriba del carruaje Grell tomo unas prendas de ropa que había dejado en el asiento. –sabia que te tardarías y no te daría tiempo de cambiarte.

William miro con desconfianza aquellas prendas. Pero al extenderlas, se sorprendió. Grell las había escogido especialmente, un chaleco color vino y un saco largo negro; y para complementar una paca para el frio de la noche.

-gracias.- dijo con esa voz tan constante y carente de emoción o sorpresa.

En el horizonte se diviso al fin la gran y suntuosa mansión, cercada con altos setos con flores aromáticas y con majestuosos jardines de plantas exóticas.

-ah que hermoso.- murmuro Sutcliff mientras bajaba del carro ayudado por un guapo sirviente de la mansión.

-mundano.- Will no se dejaba impresionar.

Pero a Grell esos comentarios no le importaban. Le esperaba con unos ojitos llenos de ilusión, no cabía duda, estaba muy emocionado.

Will no supo que paso en ese instante por su cabeza, pero dejo que aquel pelirrojo de extraña sonrisa se sujetara de su brazo para entrar juntos a aquel recinto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-oh conde Phantomhive, que gusto verle.- el vizconde Druitt se acercaba con esa aura de Romeo que le caracterizaba. –no le parece esta noche espectacular?

-sí, lo que diga.- el joven amo estaba aburrido, odiaba los bailes. Disimuladamente se alejaba de aquel rubio adonis, la presencia de aquel hombre aun le causaba escalofríos.

-es una hermosa noche de verano, tan fresca y perfumada como mi hermoso petirrojo.- ese pulcro y educado hombre evocaba ese recuerdo u con solo hacerlo su cuerpo se estremecía presa de la emoción.

-s-Sebastián.- aquel joven ya no quería seguir escuchando, estaba a punto de ponerse a temblar, perturbado por las ideas que podrían rondar en la cabeza del vizconde. –te lo ordeno, aléjalo.- murmuro con una voz casi inaudible a su fiel mayordomo.

-yes, my lord.- el demonio sonrió y se acerco al rubio aristócrata. –me doy cuenta ya, de los finos gustos del vizconde Druitt, una joven dama es siempre hermosa. Pero…- hizo una pausa como cuestionándose. –no le gustan las damas un poco más "maduras"?- esos seductores labios se curvaron apenas.

-eh?- el aristócrata pareció ofenderse e hizo el ademan de estar seriamente deprimido. –no, no, no. Las mujeres grandes pierden su frescura, esa magia y el misticismo. Por que las mujeres maduras son como flores en un jarrón, hermosas, pero efímeras. –suspiro. -Y las jovencitas, oh las damitas, ellas son como diamantes en bruto; joyas ocultas que tan solo requieren de un poco de trabajo para brillar cual estrellas.- aseguro con ese aire de poeta que se daba. –y no es lo mismo verlas en el escaparate de una tienda que encontrarlas por casualidad en el riachuelo y ser uno mismo quien descubra su apasionado ser.

-my lord.- insistió Sebastián. –Aun hay damas que son diamantes en bruto.- sonrió con esa expresión de demonio, había encontrado ya la distracción perfecta para el vizconde. Puso suavemente su mano en el hombro del rubio y le hizo girar un poco. – o rubís. Tan solo mire esa dulce rosa.- le murmuro encaminándole hacia Grell. –su cuerpo es el de una mujer, tan apetecible al tacto; pero aun así conserva esa magia de señorita, y puedo garantizarle, que si le trata un poco, le dará una gran sorpresa, mi señor.

El vizconde no había demostrado mucho interés, pero al ver esos ojitos curiosos y llenos de ilusión quedo cautivado.

-una dama engalana con velos de rojo pasión.- comenzó a avanzar, olvidándose de momento de aquella jovencita del baile. –un ave de fino plumaje, con esos hermosos y seductores ojos, vivaces como la hierba cubierta del roció de la mañana. – suspiro. –Me siento….abrumado, no; embrujado por esa delicada mujer.- sus mejillas teñidas oír la emoción, adornadas con el matiz del amor naciente.

-Will, vamos a bailar un poco.- le pedía a su acompañante, mas el shinigami perfeccionista ya estaba sumido en una plática de economía y gobierno con otras personas. -William!- repitió, sin éxito otra vez.

Resignado se sentó en la mesa, preguntándose por centésima vez porque había invitado a Will. Qué pequeña parte de su cabeza había sugerido llevarse a esa persona. Ensimismado mirando las parejas bailar y sintiendo la envidia en todo su ser, hasta que…

-porque esa cara triste, mi hermoso cardenal?- Grell brinco asustado, no había esperado que alguien le hablara…y ahora que lo veía, mucho menos un hombre tan guapo y de fina estampa. –una dama como tú no debe poner esa triste mirada.

-ah… yo… – se había quedado mudo de la sorpresa, su mente apenas estaba razonando todas esas palabras melosas y cariñosas, comprobando que eran para él.

-soy el vizconde Druitt, Aleister Chember, para servirle.- se presento sin apartar sus zafiros de Grell. –cuál es tu nombre mi dulce cardenal? (1)

-Gr-grell.- murmuro en la cabeza perdida de aquel hombre. -Sut….

-señor Sutcliff.- Will había volteado y al ver al vizconde le pareció una persona sumamente vulgar, molesta y no lo quería cerca de Grell. La razón: ya tenía suficientes, malas influencias con el demonio Sebastián, o eso creía Will que era su motivo.

-ah, qué bello nombre.- el vizconde tomo la enguantada de Grell y dejo un dulce beso sobre ella. –un enorme placer señorita Sutcliff.

-ahmm…- Grell se retorció un poco, bastante emocionado por las galanterías de aquel rubio. -el gusto es mío.

Ante los ojos de Will se desataba una locura. Sentía un gran nudo en la garganta y de un instante a otro esa fiesta parecía haberse tornado totalmente fastidiosa.

-Y dígame, que hace sentada my lady?- sin soltar la mano del pelirrojo, Alesteir siguió dejando sutiles y fugaces besos, subiendo lentamente hasta la muñeca donde aquel guante negro terminaba. –acaso una flor como usted se encuentra sola?

Un golpe certero alejo la mano de Grell de los libidinosos labios de aquel pulpo aristócrata. El vizconde levanto la vista molesto por la descortesía que le acababas de hacer; y cruzo miradas, al fin, con aquel serio caballero.

- supongo que este caballero es tu novio?- pregunto indispuesto a perder su conquista. El silencio de hizo entre los tres.

-eh? No.- respondió Grell presuroso, miro a su compañero por el rabillo del ojo y lo encontró tan sereno y tranquilo. –No, Will es…- lo pensó un poco. –Will es…mi compañero de trabajo.- murmuro bajando la mirada.

-un compañero de trabajo?- repitió el vizconde queriendo cerciorarse haber escuchado bien. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y le tendió la mano a aquella dama de entallado y sugerente vestido escarlata.

Will no pudo objetar, ni mucho menos dar una buena razón para que Grell no aceptara, Pese a esas pupilas esmeralda le miraban expectantes con esa carita de cachorro moribundo, esperando algo, algo… pero Will no tenía idea de que, ni porque esperaba eso de él.

-señorita Sutcliff.- insistió el Vizconde Druitt. –¿Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?- ladeo su rostro sutilmente para hacer resaltar su tierna expresión.

Grell miro a Will un instante más, brindándole la oportunidad final antes de aniquilar sus últimas expectativas por ese hombre.

-claro.- puso su mano temblorosa sobre la del rubio y este la sujeto con ternura. Grell se levanto guiado por aquel hombre tan guapo hacia la pista de baile.

El Vizconde lo escoltaba con paso lento, caminando lenta y elegantemente para presumir a los invitados la bella doncella que le acompañaba.

Grell giro la cabeza mirando a sus espaldas a aquel hombre que trabajaba a su lado, apenas un segundo, pues Will seguía con aquella expresión neutra como si no le importara, y tal vez de verdad no le importara con quien saliera.

-tal vez fue mi imaginación.- murmuro aquel Shinigami escarlata.

-¿Qué dices?- le pregunto el Vizconde.

-nada, que esto es toda una ilusión para mi.- mintió, sonriendo para el hombre. Grell había pensado que cuando Sebastián había aparecido Will se había puesto más atento a lo que Grell hacia y con quien; haciéndole pensar que eran celos, o tal vez un afecto especial. Pero todo había sido una ilusión de su mente.

-vamos, mi hermoso cardenal.- le sujeto poniendo su mano en la cintura del pelirrojo y lo jalo un poco para comenzar a bailar. –sonríe, una hermosa mujer como tú no debe estar triste. la noche es joven y la fiesta apenas comienza.- se acerca sutilmente, para poder susurrarle. – y…aparte de ese "compañero de trabajo", ¿vienes sola my lady?-

-si.- respondió aquel shinigami mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar.

William miraba desde lejos, sin decir nada, sin lograr pensar nada. Tan solo sumiéndose en aquello que acontecía ante sus ojos.

-que hermosa mujer esta con el Vizconde.- escucho murmurar a uno de los hombres con los que había estado platicando.

-no cabe duda, son especiales las jóvenes que se encuentra el Vizconde.- un hombre de gran bigote les miro bailar. –Esa joven, tiene con la fallecida Madame Red, es muy bella.-

Desde cuándo… desde cuando Grell destacaba tanto? Porque William nunca lo había notado? incluso estando en la blanca biblioteca de los Shinigamis, nunca había notado cuanto destacaba esa persona.

-es muy bonita.- esas palabras se colaban de su mente. Desgarrando poco a poco sus pensamientos.

-baila muy bien, my lady.- el Vizconde le acerco un poco más, bajando su mano hacia la cadera del Shinigami. La música hizo una pausa mientras los músicos preparaban la siguiente pieza.

El shinigami carmesí miraba al Vizconde ilusionado, se sentía al fin dentro de esas apasionadas novelas que le gustaban. Bailando con un hombre tan guapo y que podía ver aquellas miradas sobre ellos, tan intensas, eran el centro de atención pero… algo faltaba, su corazón latía rápidamente y su cuerpo temblaba, pero algo faltaba.

-mi dulce cardenal, estoy aburrido.- le murmuro el Vizconde recargando su cabeza en la de su "compañera" de baile.

-¿Qué no te gusta estar conmigo?- le pregunto sin mucha emoción.

-no, pero esto ya se está tornando monótono.- era verdad la música no salía del mismo compas. -¿te gustaría caminar un poco?

De pronto Will los vio desaparecer. Grell y el Vizconde Druitt se alejaron de la multitud, las luces estaban bajas y saliendo de la pista de baile las personas podían perderse en la tenue oscuridad.

No supo porque, pero sus piernas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, siguiendo con sigilo a aquella pareja. William se preguntaba porque, pero su mente no era capaz de darle una respuesta, solo le decía que tenía que seguirles, lo único que tenía claro era que algo no estaban bien.

El vizconde lo llevaba del brazo hacia los jardines, los hermosos jardines llenos de flores y árboles frondosos que coqueteaban con el cielo estrellado.

-señorita Sutcliff.- le llamo, estaban cerca de un frondoso ciruelo. Grell levanto la vista y se topo con aquella mirada celeste. – Es usted muy bonita.- le susurro sonriendo.

Grell se sonrojo y…solo eso? Will miraba desde lejos, y le había resultado muy extraño el no ver al pelirrojo retorcerse de forma extraña y proferir alguno de sus extraños y perturbantes gemidos.

William agudizo la vista, dispuesto a saber que ocurriera.

-tienes unos ojos hermosos.- le paso un brazo por la cintura y le atrajo con lentitud, su otra mano le sujeto el mentón, levantándole el rostro y delineando sus labios con sus dedos. –Señorita Sutcliff, debo decirle que me ha cautivado.- se le acerco lentamente, entornando sus ojos para robarle un beso.

Pero algo le detuvo.

Grell no sabía por qué, nunca se había creído capaz de rechazar un beso, pero había rechazado aquel. Sus manos habían empujado sutilmente al vizconde, dejando muy asombrados tanto al rubio como a William.

-que ocurre?- le pregunto el aristócrata.

-yo…estoy nerviosa.- murmuro con esa ternura que caracterizaría a una inocente doncella. Mirándole con una expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro.

-tranquila.- pasó sus dedos por el largo cabello rojizo de su acompañante, le sonrió con ese rostro angelical, y sin más, poso sus labios sorpresivamente sobre aquella dama, apenas un roce sensual para comenzar.

Pero no pudo continuar, una mano grande y fuerte le aparto.

-ayyyy!- se quejo el shinigami carmesí al sentir un fuerte tirón en su cabello que casi lo tira de espaldas.

El vizconde Aleister busco a aquel que había osado interrumpirle y que peor aun se había atrevido a tocar y lastimar a su cardenal.

-como te has atrevido a lastimar a una doncella?- sus ojos se posaron retadores sobre William. Mas este ni se inmuto, siguió sereno. –es que acaso tú no sabes quién soy yo?

William no sabía, y la verdad le importaba poco. Dio una sutil mirada a Grell y sujeto al vizconde del hombro, alejándolo del shinigami de mirada esmeralda.

-tu otra vez?- gruño molesto aquel aristócrata con cara de ángel.

William alzo la vista y eso basto para amedrentar al joven Druitt.

-voy a pedírselo…-comenzó aquel hombre tan serio y formal. Sutilmente acomodo sus lentes con sus dedos y se aproximo al oído del rubio. –Aléjese de la dama.- esa voz seria y tétrica casi salida del infierno. –o le cortare su cabeza.

Aleister se quedo estático, aquellas palabras había sido como serpientes que se aferraban a su garganta, su instinto le decía aquellas palabras eran verdaderas.

Solo Will pudo verlo, ese sutil temblor en los labios de aquel aristócrata. +

-oh~ mi bello cardenal!- se quejo con esa voz de poeta empedernido. –oh mi bella rosa.- se alejo de Will y camino hacia su damisela, que aun ahora seguía acicalando su cabello, aun dolido por aquel tirón.

-vizconde?- pregunto aquel shinigami carmesí preocupado por esa melancolía que podía detectar en la voz del joven.

-no tengo perdón, merezco la muerte por eso.- clamo mirando aquellas orbes esmeralda con tristeza. –oh mi glamorosa ave, mi rosa escarlata, como podrás perdonar esta barbarie? Como seré capaz de hacerlo?- tomo la mano enguantada de Grell y la sujeto con devoción. –oh mi sublime cardenal, podrás perdonarme? Tengo ya que partir. No lo deseo, pero así debe ser.- le sonrió tristemente.

Grell estaba confundido, aquella noche el destino se había empecinado en joderlo; si, no había otra palabra para describir todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-perdóneme, my fair lady.- beso aquella mano, sin poder apartarse pero valorando su vida, muy corta aun. –un compromiso ha surgido y debo irme.- un beso mas, en aquella mano, pero esta vez sin aquella barrera de gamuza. El ultimo néctar que probaría de la flor que le había cautivado tanto.

Se alejo, con ese aire de realeza que le caracterizaba.

Grell Sutcliff permanecía atónito, pensando como ese hermoso día se había tornado en pesadilla. Que había hecho mal? Porque dios le odiaba? Madame Red llego a su mente, tal vez…compartían la misma maldición, estaban marcados por aquel rojo intenso, aquel que representaba la sangre y el sufrimiento, la agonía y el sacrificio. El siempre había creído que ese rojo era la pasión y del amor eterno; mas ahora, solo podía comprobar que ese color atraía desgracias y soledad.

A su alrededor estaba el murmullo de los paso en la hierba fresca, William se acercaba.

Grell le miro por sobre su hombro, y nada parecía haber cambiado. Serio y firme cual soldado, aquella mirada le lastimaba, podía sentir como si estrujara su corazón, como si lo machacase con sus manos lentamente; ya no quería seguir sufriendo, ya era hora de ir a casa.

Hecho su cabello a sus espaldas y avanzo lentamente hacia el palacio, huyendo de aquel caballero inconscientemente. Pero aquellos pasos le seguían, y Grell no podía correr, no con ese vestido, no con esos tacones, no con las lágrimas a punto de caer.

Will al fin le dio alcance, le tomo del brazo y sujeto su mano.

-William?- pregunto desconociendo ese gesto tan humano, giro el rostro, no quería que le viera llorar. –que…?

-aun es temprano, quieres bailar?- pregunto mirando el imponente castillo, sin darse cuenta sus dedos se entrelazaron con los del pelirrojo.

Grell se quedo estático, sus pasos se detuvieron y miro con sorpresa sus manos. Aquello…aquello era posible? Esto era una caricia tan sutil y humana, el rose de sus dedos. Los orbes esmeraldas miraron a Will y le desconocieron, esto no era propio del shinigami.

Sus ojos se entornaron lentamente, haciendo conciencia que ese rose de manos significaba mucho. Viniendo de Will, era comparable a un beso, era como una disculpa sutil.

-en…En serio?- sus labios se abrieron para dar paso a una sonrisa, de sus ojos cayeron unas pequeñas y agradables lagrimas antes de que se precipitara sobre su superior para besarlo fugazmente.

-creo….que debo reconsiderar mi propuesta.- murmuro serio, pero sin soltar aquella mano.

-aaah~ William, eso significa que la fiesta se prolonga hasta el alba?- pregunto con su vocecita sexy e insinuante. – con esa carita tan seria, nunca imagine que te gustara ese tipo de cosas aaaah~- se acerco y dejo que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de su superior.

-no manipules mis palabras.-William acomodo sus lentes, un tanto incomodo por las propuestas del pelirrojo, pero aliviado de que su ánimo estuviera normal otra vez.

Los murmullos les siguieron al verlos entrar juntos, y no era para menos, el conde Druitt había regresado solo y claramente desanimado; ahora la damisela regresaba en brazos de otro, de esto se hablaría hasta el final del mes! Sería el chisme del año.

Will hizo una señal a la orquesta y la música sonó lentamente. "el vals de los murciélagos"(2) que mejor canción para ellos dos, un nombre sutilmente relacionado con su naturaleza oscuro. Además, resultaba agradable al oído y sublime para bailar.

Como el caballero que era, sujeto a Grell y lo acerco a su cuerpo, cada movimiento era preciso y elegante. Pasos pequeños y ceremoniosos, Will descubría que gran compañero de baile era aquel shinigami carmesí, un poco de contoneo seductor era acentuado por los muchos pliegues de la falda, aquel vestido se lucia bailando con el viento.

-gracias Will- murmuro aquel shinigami de ojos esmeralda. –Gracias.- esos ojitos brillaban con la ilusión de un chiquillo, se sentía morir de felicidad.

Podía Will hacer algo más? Ladeo la cabeza un poco, sintiendo que aun le faltaba algo, el pelinegro aun no pagaba toda su deuda con Grell. Sus labios se movieron lentamente, estirando los musculos bajo la dermis y formando un regalo especial para el pelirrojo, aquel cardenal mortal, una sonrisa serena y seductora.

Grell se detuvo en seco. Y admiro aquel bello rostro iluminado con esa expresión tan insólita.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH~! –

Aquel gemido atrajo la vista a la pista de baile. Todos se preguntaban qué tipo de indecencias estaban haciendo al bailar para que aquella dama gimiera de esa forma.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(1) el cardenal es un ave de plumaje rojizo y melodioso canto.

(2) el valz de los murciélagos fue escrito por **Johann Strauss**

Dios! Este final me ha costado mucho trabajo, si les ha gustado y desean que siga escribiendo solo les pido una cosa, no es dinero, no es algo difícil, solo pido un comentario para animar mi inspiración.

Ando escribiendo complacencias, solo one shot, así que pidan, no importa que tan bizarra sea la pareja, con que sea yaoi. BD fomentemos el yaoi de esta gran serie!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
